helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanimoto Ami
|image = profilefront-tanimotoami-20171225.jpg |caption = Tanimoto Ami promoting "Teion Yakedo" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = Scorpio |height = 157.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS zetima |mcolor = |group = Tsubaki Factory |generation = |debutsingle = Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia |join = April 29, 2015 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = November 2014 |generation1 = 22nd Generation |left1 = February 2017 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Tsubaki Factory |blog = |sig = Autographami435434340.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Tanimoto's Autograph }} Tanimoto Ami (谷本安美) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Tsubaki Factory. She was introduced as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei during the November / December 2014 recital alongside 8 other girls. Biography ]] ]] ]] Early Life Tanimoto Ami was born on November 16, 1999 in Hokkaido, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2014 In summer 2014, Tanimoto participated in the Morning Musume '14 Audition!, made it to the finals, but failed to enter the group."モー娘。'14新曲REC Ver.＆オーディション、℃-uteツアー、浜浦ヘアアレンジby生田 MC:矢島舞美・岡井千聖【ハロ！ステ#88】" (at 31:20). Hello! Project Station. Air Date: 2015-10-15. In November, Tanimoto joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was formally introduced during the November / December recital on November 29 alongside Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki, Ogata Risa, Shimano Momoko, Hirose Ayaka, Asakura Kiki, Inoue Rei and Onoda Saori. 2015 On April 29, it was announced that Tanimoto would debut in a new unit named Tsubaki Factory alongside Yamagishi Riko, Kishimoto Yumeno, Niinuma Kisora, Asakura Kiki and Ogata Risa. During the Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER concert tour, Tanimoto injured her foot. Her injury took 3 weeks to recover, she had to be out of the group to heal until she could return. 2017 On November 16, Tanimoto celebrated her 18th birthday at a fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Tanimoto Ami Birthday Event 2017, which featured two shows at Shinjuku ReNY. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister.Hello! Q&A. 2018-01-20. (Translation by Ro-kun). |-|Education= When Tanimoto joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2014, she was a third year middle school student. She graduated from high school in March 2018. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Tanimoto Ami has acquired: *'Onoda Saori:' She is good friends with Tsubaki Factory member Onoda Saori. |-|Name Meaning= Tanimoto's given name, Ami, consists of the kanji meaning "peace" (安; a) and "beauty" (美; mi). Her father chose it after being told by someone in a dream to "give her the name Ami"."つばきファクトリー谷本安美が“20問20答”でハロプロ愛を語る！【ハロプロ誕生20周年記念連載】" (in Japanese). The Television. 2018-03-12. |-|Nicknames= The following are a list of nicknames used to refer to Tamimoto: *'Anmii' (あんみぃー): Given and used by her friends.Tanimoto Ami. "初めましててて！！！！谷本安美" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2015-05-16. *'Mii' (みぃ), also spelt as Me: Self-given nickname used to refer to herself. Based on the pronoun "me". Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tanimoto Ami (谷本安美) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 157.5cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2015-04: Tsubaki Factory member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Light Purple (2015-) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014-) **Tsubaki Factory (2015-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Able to sleep anywhere *'Hobbies:' Listening to music, watching concert DVDs really loudly in a dark room, observing people, movie appreciation *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop *'Favorite Food:' Seedless grapes *'Favorite Colors:' White, black, pink, yellow, yellow-green, and light blue *'Favorite Sports:' Soccer, basketball *'Charm Point:' Her three beauty marks under her eyes *'Motto:' Ichigo ichie (一期一会; One time, One meeting) *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Yokaze no Message", "Urayanjau", "Suki na Senpai", "aMa no Jaku", "Gamusha LIFE" *'Looks Up To:' Suzuki Airi Discography Solo DVDs *2016.11.03 Tsubaki Factory Tanimoto Ami Birthday DVD 2016 Works Theater *2015 Thank You Very Berry *2016 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! TV Programs *2015- The Girls Live Internet *2014- Hello! Project Station Trivia *If she had super-powers, she'd stop time. *Her future goal is to do work outside of being an idol to become known by many people. *She has stated during an interview that she wants to go to Los Angeles. She also would like to discover Germany with all the castles. *She has inherited Sudo Maasa's love of asses. See Also *Gallery:Tanimoto Ami *List:Tanimoto Ami Concert & Event Appearances *List:Tanimoto Ami Discography Featured In References External Links *Official Profile de:Tanimoto Ami es:Tanimoto Ami Category:2014 Additions Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Light Purple Member Color Category:1st Generation Tsubaki Factory Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation